The London Tipton Art Contest
by Codyisland1
Summary: London Tipton Makes Her Own Art Contest But Joins Her Own Contest Which Is Unfair Because Everyone Knows Shes Gonna Win Because Its Her Own Art Contest. Will She Win Her Own Art Contest? Find Out On My First Episode Of The Suite Life On Deck. Please Reviw
1. The London Tipton Art Contest

(Starts At The Main Part Of The Boat)

Bailey: So Cody What Ya Doin With Londons Make Up Suplies

Cody: A Project About Orcas

Bailey: Cool

Cody: Im Gonna See Whats So Same About Orcas And Dogs

Bailey: Nothing

Cody: Or Maybe I Can See Whats So Same About Orcas And Baileys

Bailey: What?

Cody: Nothing Well Anyways I Know One Thing About Orcas And Dogs

Bailey: What?

Cody: They Are Baileys Only Uglier

Bailey: Stop It. Well Today Im Signing Up For The London Tipton Art Contest

Cody: Cool Did London Tipton Sign Up?

Bailey: No Its Her Own Contest Silly

Cody: Right

(London Comes Running Down The Stairs)

London Tipton: Im Signing Up For My Own Contest!

Cody: Of Course You Will Win

London Tipton: I Know Thats Why Im Joining

Cody: Yeah

(Cody Looks Away Then Looks Back At London)

Cody: CHEATER!

(Bailey Rolls Her Eyes)

Bailey: Yeah

(At Zack And Codys Room)

Zack: 1 Dot 2 Dot...

(Cody Walks In)

Zack: CODY!

Cody: What Are You Doing

Zack: Counting This Speicies Of Dots

Cody: Theres Only 3 Dots

Zack: I Know!

Cody: Ok?

Zack: 3 Dots Of Love That Is!

Cody: Are You Trying To Impress Baley

Zack: No DONT HURT ME YES!

Cody: I Already Got Her And How Is That Gonna Impress Her

Zack: Because Im Doing Something That She Likes?

Cody: No Bailey Likes Sweet Not COUNTING!

(At London And Baileys Room)

Bailey: This Is Stupid How Is Someone Suppose To Win When Your Gonna Win Cause Its Your Art Contest

London Tipton: I Dont Know?

Bailey: You Have To Get Yourself Out Of That Contest It Starts In A Hour

London Tipton: I Know! I Will Get Someone To Look Like Me And Paint Bad!

Bailey: No London!

London Tipton: Oh Yeah My Lipstick!

(London Runs Out Of Their Room)

(At The Art Contest)

Host: Welcome To The London Tipton Art Contest! Painters Are...

Zack

Cody

Bailey

London Tipton?

Woody

And...

Marcus Little

Host: So Lets Start Painting Each Round Someone Will Get Eliminated Each Round So Start Panting

(After Round 1)

Host: So Lets See Here If I Call Your Name You Pass To The Next Round

1st Place: Cody

2nd Place: Bailey

3rd Place: Zack

4th Place:

5th Place: Marcus Little

6th Place: London Tipton

Host: Sorry Woody Next Round 2! Start!

(After Round 2)

Host: If I Call Your Name You Pass To The Next Round

1st Place: Zack

2nd Place: Cody

3rd Place: London Tipton

4th Place:

5th Place: Marcus Little

Host: Sorry Bailey Next Round Round 3 Go!

(After Round 3)

Host: If I Call Your Name You Pass To The Next Round

1st Place: London Tipton

2nd Place: Cody

3rd Place: Zack

4th Place:

Host: Sorry Marcus Little Next Round Go!

(After Round 4)

Host: Ok Results Are

1st Place: London Tipton Again

2nd Place: Zack

3rd Place: Cody

Host: Sorry Next Round Round 5 Go!

(After Round 5)

Host: If I Call Your Name You Pass To The Next Round

1st Place: Cody

2nd Place: LONDON TIPTON!

Host: Ok The Final Round Go!

Bailey: Come On Cody London Tipton Cant Win

: Come On London!

Host: If I Call Your Name You Win The Art Contest And The Name Im Gonna Call Is...

CODY!

Host: Yep Cody Won!

London Tipton: But How Did I Not Win My Own Contest

Bailey: I Guess You Dont Have What It Takes!

London Tipton: Shoot I Knew I Should Have Put The Mules Ears On His Head And Not On His Feet

(At London And Baileys Room)

Bailey: Im Sorry You Didnt Win Your Own Contest

London Tipton: I Was Rigging The Contest!

Bailey: You Cant If You Wanna Win

London Tipton: I Wanna Rematch!

Bailey: No Rematches

London Tipton: SHOOT!

Bailey: Well Heres Something That Will Make You Feel Better

(Bailey Gives London A Ribbon)

London Tipton: Awww A Ribbon In Friendship! Thank You Blaineley

Bailey: Its Bailey

London Tipton: Thank You Blaineley

Bailey: Do I Need A Name Tag

London Tipton: Thank You Bainley

Bailey: Ok You Can Call Me Blaineley

London Tipton: Ok Blailey

Bailey: London

London Tipton: Ok Blaineley

Bailey: Thats Better


	2. A Popular Cheater

(Starts At The Main Part Of The Boat)

Bailey: So Cody What Ya Doin With Londons Make Up Suplies

Cody: A Project About Orcas

Bailey: Cool

Cody: Im Gonna See Whats So Same About Orcas And Dogs

Bailey: Nothing

Cody: Or Maybe I Can See Whats So Same About Orcas And Baileys

Bailey: What?

Cody: Nothing Well Anyways I Know One Thing About Orcas And Dogs

Bailey: What?

Cody: They Are Baileys Only Uglier

Bailey: Stop It. Well Today Im Signing Up For The London Tipton Art Contest

Cody: Cool Did London Tipton Sign Up?

Bailey: No Its Her Own Contest Silly

Cody: Right

(London Comes Running Down The Stairs)

London Tipton: Im Signing Up For My Own Contest!

Cody: Of Course You Will Win

London Tipton: I Know Thats Why Im Joining

Cody: Yeah

(Cody Looks Away Then Looks Back At London)

Cody: CHEATER!

(Bailey Rolls Her Eyes)

Bailey: Yeah

(At Zack And Codys Room)

Zack: 1 Dot 2 Dot...

(Cody Walks In)

Zack: CODY!

Cody: What Are You Doing

Zack: Counting This Speicies Of Dots

Cody: Theres Only 3 Dots

Zack: I Know!

Cody: Ok?

Zack: 3 Dots Of Love That Is!

Cody: Are You Trying To Impress Baley

Zack: No DONT HURT ME YES!

Cody: I Already Got Her And How Is That Gonna Impress Her

Zack: Because Im Doing Something That She Likes?

Cody: No Bailey Likes Sweet Not COUNTING!

(At London And Baileys Room)

Bailey: This Is Stupid How Is Someone Suppose To Win When Your Gonna Win Cause Its Your Art Contest

London Tipton: I Dont Know?

Bailey: You Have To Get Yourself Out Of That Contest It Starts In A Hour

London Tipton: I Know! I Will Get Someone To Look Like Me And Paint Bad!

Bailey: No London!

London Tipton: Oh Yeah My Lipstick!

(London Runs Out Of Their Room)

(At The Art Contest)

Host: Welcome To The London Tipton Art Contest! Painters Are...

Zack

Cody

Bailey

London Tipton?

Woody

And...

Marcus Little

Host: So Lets Start Painting Each Round Someone Will Get Eliminated Each Round So Start Panting

(After Round 1)

Host: So Lets See Here If I Call Your Name You Pass To The Next Round

1st Place: Cody

2nd Place: Bailey

3rd Place: Zack

4th Place:

5th Place: Marcus Little

6th Place: London Tipton

Host: Sorry Woody Next Round 2! Start!

(After Round 2)

Host: If I Call Your Name You Pass To The Next Round

1st Place: Zack

2nd Place: Cody

3rd Place: London Tipton

4th Place:

5th Place: Marcus Little

Host: Sorry Bailey Next Round Round 3 Go!

(After Round 3)

Host: If I Call Your Name You Pass To The Next Round

1st Place: London Tipton

2nd Place: Cody

3rd Place: Zack

4th Place:

Host: Sorry Marcus Little Next Round Go!

(After Round 4)

Host: Ok Results Are

1st Place: London Tipton Again

2nd Place: Zack

3rd Place: Cody

Host: Sorry Next Round Round 5 Go!

(After Round 5)

Host: If I Call Your Name You Pass To The Next Round

1st Place: Cody

2nd Place: LONDON TIPTON!

Host: Ok The Final Round Go!

Bailey: Come On Cody London Tipton Cant Win

: Come On London!

Host: If I Call Your Name You Win The Art Contest And The Name Im Gonna Call Is...

CODY!

Host: Yep Cody Won!

London Tipton: But How Did I Not Win My Own Contest

Bailey: I Guess You Dont Have What It Takes!

London Tipton: Shoot I Knew I Should Have Put The Mules Ears On His Head And Not On His Feet

(At London And Baileys Room)

Bailey: Im Sorry You Didnt Win Your Own Contest

London Tipton: I Was Rigging The Contest!

Bailey: You Cant If You Wanna Win

London Tipton: I Wanna Rematch!

Bailey: No Rematches

London Tipton: SHOOT!

Bailey: Well Heres Something That Will Make You Feel Better

(Bailey Gives London A Ribbon)

London Tipton: Awww A Ribbon In Friendship! Thank You Blaineley

Bailey: Its Bailey

London Tipton: Thank You Blaineley

Bailey: Do I Need A Name Tag

London Tipton: Thank You Bainley

Bailey: Ok You Can Call Me Blaineley

London Tipton: Ok Blailey

Bailey: London

London Tipton: Ok Blaineley

Bailey: Thats Better


End file.
